


Happy Birthday

by AFS123000



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling, Everyone loves deceit, Fluff, Human AU, M/M, dlamp - Freeform, only fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFS123000/pseuds/AFS123000
Summary: It's Deceit birthday and the other's have a special plan to surprise him with.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton/Deceit Sanders, DLAMP
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636060
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Happy Birthday

The sun was shining through the apartment window. The sunbeams were hitting the couch, right where Dolos was lying and basking in the sunlight. His four roommates were in their own rooms or were out. Dolos didn’t really care at this exact moment, especially when it was so quiet, and the sun was out and shining brightly. Dolos sighed, happy and content. But the silence was quickly broken by four voices approaching the door.

“You ask him you are better at these kinds of thing than I am,” Dolos recognized this voice as belonging to Virgil. He groaned upon realizing who were going to break his peaceful silence.

He heard the unlocking of the door and quickly sat up, not wanting the others to see that he was enjoying the sunlight. He reached for the tv-remote on the coffee table in front of him and turned on the tv right before his four roommates entered the room.

“Hey, Dee,” Patton was the first one to greet Dolos, being the first one to enter the living room through the quickly went to his own room.

The rest of the group followed Patton, greeting Dolos when they walked past him and then walking into Patton’s room.

That’s weird, Dolos thought, watching the group walk past him and into Patton’s room. He shrugged to himself and lied back down to enjoy the sunlight this time with noise coming from the tv.

In Patton’s room Roman, Virgil and Patton were sitting on the bed while Logan was sitting at the desk. Roman was leaning against the headrest with Patton and Virgil cuddling up to Roman.

“We have to do something special for his birthday,” Patton said referring to the fact that tomorrow, April 1 was Dolos' birthday.

“Yes, but what,” Logan said,

“We could finally ask him out?” Roman suggested. “I mean how long have all of us had a massive crush on him?” Roman asked the group.

“Since we all moved in here,” Virgil answered, looking off to the side and blushing

“Then it’s settled, tomorrow we’ll ask him out,” Roman said, “But what would be most romantic and charming way to do it?”

“Oh, I know. We all could flirt with him, when he least expects it, just like he does.” Patton said, all excited and ready for tomorrow.

“Very well,” Logan said, standing up from his place and getting ready to go to his own room.

“Hey, wait where are you going?” Roman asked, watching Logan near the door

“To my own room,” He answered

“No stay here, and come lie down with us,” Patton stretched his hand at Logan and motioned for Logan to come and lie down next to him and Virgil.

Logan chuckled and gave a small smile. “Fine,” He said, and walked over to the bed and lied down next to his boyfriend’s.

Finally, morning had come, and Patton and Dolos were the first ones up. Patton was in the kitchen making pancakes for breakfast.

Dolos walked into the kitchen following the smell of delicious pancakes. He walked over to the kettle and turned it on, he leaned against the counter waiting for the water to boil. “Good morning,” Dolos greeted Patton, deciding that it was the friendliest thing he could do.

“Good morning, Dee” Patton greeted him back.

Dolos' water finished boiling and he finally made his tea. He took his cup and walked over to the table and sat down.

Patton finished all the pancakes and turned off the stove. He placed one pancake across five dishes. One of the pancakes however was shaped like a heart.

The rest of the group came out of their own rooms and walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Patton walked over to the table with two plates for Logan and Roman and then another two for himself and Virgil and last he came with one plate for Dolos.

“Oh, thank you,” Dolos thanked Patton, surprised.

“your welcome,” Patton said, smiling, and sitting down at the table.

Dolos looked down at his plate and saw the pancake-shaped like a heart. He blushed and took a bite of the pancake.

Later, in the day both Dolos and Virgil were in the living room, sitting on the couch and Dolos watching tv, while Virgil was looking at his phone. Dolos was sitting on the bigger one while Virgil was sitting on one of the smaller ones.

“Hey, you know despite what I say I don’t actually hate your face,” Virgil said, looking away from his phone and at Dolos.

“Thanks’,” Dolos was confused about whether this was a compliment or something else.

Virgil got up and walked over to sit down next to Deceit. “In fact, I very much enjoy your face,” Virgil said, sitting down next to him.

Dolos stuttered and blushed “Good to know,” He said

As the sun was setting Logan asked Dolos if he could help him with something in his room.

“If you were a library book, I’d check you out,” Logan said, as Dolos finished helping him.

“That’s the cheesiest thing I have heard all day,“ Deceit chuckled, blushing a bit.

“That’s the best I could come up with,” Logan said.

Night had come, and Dolos was sitting on the couch having a Disney movie marathon.

“Having a Disney movie marathon without us?!” Roman exclaimed waking into the living room with the rest of the group behind him.

“I, I thought you’d all be together in one of your rooms,” Dolos said, surprised to see the group here.

“We wouldn’t want you to be alone on your birthday,” Patton said, walking over to the couch, and sitting down next to Dolos on his left side

“You remembered?” Dolos asked

“Of course,” Virgil said, sitting down on Dolos' right side

“I do keep a list of everyone’s birthday’s after all,” Logan said, also sitting down on the right side

“How could we forget,” Roman said, walking in front of Dolos. He leaned “our favourite snake,” Roman bopped him on the nose. Dolos had now blushed for the fourth time this day.

Roman glanced at the trio sitting beside Dolos, who gave a thumbs up. Roman leaned into Deceit and kissed him. Now it was the fifth time Deceit blush today. Roman leaned away and looked at Dolos shocked face.

“They are sitting right there,” Dolos said, once he got back to his senses. He motioned to the trio.

Patton and Virgil looked at each other and smiled. They both leaned and kissed Dolos on either side of his cheeks.

“What is happening?” Dolos was completely red now.

Logan stood up and walked in front of Dolos and leaned down a bit to kiss him on his forehead.

“I have so many questions?” Dolos leaned away from Logan and into the couch trying to disappear.

“Well we can answer them later, but first, we have an important question,” Logan said.

“Will you go out with us,” Patton asked, looking at Dolos with hopeful eyes.

“I, I,“ Dolos looked at all four of them first and then down at the floor “Yes,” he whispered, face burning bright red. down

Patton squealed and hugged Dolos, enough to push him into Virgil and causing him to fall on the couch. The other looked at each other and smiled, they sat down and leaned into Patton. The rest of the night the group spent watching Disney movies and cuddling.


End file.
